


Nobody Else Knows Who You Are

by Leogun



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types
Genre: Boys In Love, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Introspection, Love, M/M, Not Beta Read, Sex But Nothing Graphic, Swearing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-05
Updated: 2018-10-05
Packaged: 2019-07-25 18:23:42
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,044
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16203083
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Leogun/pseuds/Leogun
Summary: Makoto reflects on their relationship while they make love.Nothing graphic, mostly introspection.





	Nobody Else Knows Who You Are

They would never understand, his friends. He knew that for a fact, he could already see the judgment in their eyes, the confusion and anger. Would they hate him if they could see him now? Would they be able to look him in the eye again if they knew what he did each night? Because they don’t like Byakuya Togami not one bit, from his sharp arrogance to his cold indifference worn like armor. Well - Toko likes him but hers is a liking borne from obsession and unhealthy attachment, she would hate him more than any of them.  
‘Byakuya is cruel’ they would say ‘He’s a monster, he only cares about himself, he thinks everyone is beneath him’

But the truth is Byakuya is beneath him, squirming and breathless. His eyes are tightly shut; his cheeks pink and his mouth open panting heavily as Makoto continues his actions. He kisses along his jaw and down to his collarbone finally ending up at the collar of his shirt, which he pulls wider to kiss his shoulder in the way he likes so much. Byakuya whimpers at his touch and his fingers twitch in the bed sheets. 

See nobody knows; nobody else knows who Byakuya is. 

Byakuya is his, body and soul. The way he gives it up for Makoto so easily, it’s a rush unlike any other.

His hand comes to rest in Makoto’s hair now fingers curling In the unruly strands as he lets out a groan at the way Makoto swirls his tongue over his skin. He’s beautiful and vulnerable here and Makoto knows he’s the only one allowed to see it. Byakuya cares about him for some reason known only to himself, he let Makoto in and now here they are each night in secret caught up in each other. 

He leaves the softness of Byakuya’s neck and shoulders shifting his position to rest back on top of the taller boy. He leans back in to claim lips this time, watching Byakuya’s eyes lull closed and feeling his arms come around Makoto to enclose and hold him closely. Their kisses are deep and slow, tongues caressing lazily as Makoto’s fingers trail up to run through strands of gold. He could stay like this forever, he had never experienced anything like this before this damn killing game and he cursed that such an awful situation had given him something so wonderful. He would never have met Byakuya otherwise and now just the thought of being without him burned and ached somewhere deep down inside him. Other people were dying so he could keep him, but he wouldn’t loose him to this game, he wouldn’t. 

He pulled away slowly and hummed in satisfaction at the sight beneath him. Byakuya was beautiful like this, all messy haired and flushed cheeks. He had relieved him of most of his clothes earlier, his shirt open but still clinging to his shoulders. He leaned down to let his lips grace the smooth skin of a firm chest and trail lower down a lightly muscled stomach, enjoying the way he squirmed beneath him and the sharp intakes of breath as he dropped lower and lower, his fingers teasing the hollows of sharp hips.

His fingers work to undo belt and buttons and the breathing above him becomes more labored as he slowly works down expensive fabric and brush sensitive skin with his fingertips.

He’s done this so many times now its second nature; He knows just what to do to get the reaction he wants. Hands tense in his hair and soft cries reach his ears, he smiles to himself because he’s undone the harshest person he knows and that icy cold heir is gone, now just a needy teenager under his touch. 

He’s panting and whimpering now, hands twitching and body shaking. He lost his composure a long time ago and Makoto’s eyes venture north to admire his handiwork. Byakuya’s eyes are open and the sight of Makoto watching him makes him red with embarrassment and slam eyelids closed over bright blue. Deciding that display was worthy of some further reward Makoto draws him inside his lips, letting his tongue wreak hot wet havoc on oversensitive flesh.

Now that’s where he really comes undone, who knew somebody so refined could moan like that. He notes every detail, the way his legs twitch or the way the tiniest amount of drool escapes his lips as he bites down on that lower lip. He’s learned him inside and out; the most fascinating lesson Makoto has ever had. He works his mouth faster his head bobbing up and down in quick succession and he’s sure his hair must tickle thighs but Byakuya doesn’t seem to mind. 

Its taken a while to get here, all the time they have been trapped Byakuya didn’t want to open up, didn’t want friends. But something about him made Makoto want him, some deep level he couldn’t understand which yearned for his company. He found that when he was bold Byakuya responded to him, so one day he had mustered his courage and the rest had unfolded from there. Byakuya didn’t want a doormat; his personality was fiery and strong. Anybody that wilted under his words would never do; he needed someone with the steel inside of them to go toe to toe with him. A person strong enough to go against him, challenge him and push him to go further. Makoto had been all of those things, his competence in the class trials proving his merit and intriguing Byakuya’s interest. So when Makoto had dared that fateful day to push the boundary and claim his lips Byakuya had responded in kind. It was invigorating to have the attention of someone so strong, so gorgeous. It pushed Makoto further in turn, made him braver and more determined. He could walk side by side with this boy as an equal now.

Drool starts to run down his chin and he decides its time to move on, he brings fingers to his mouth and pushes them inside too drenching them in saliva. Somewhere above him Byakuya whimpers as Makoto’s wet fingers venture south seeking his target. And then suddenly he’s there and his mouth is still working fast as fingers slide into tight resisting flesh. He finds his rhythm, fingers curling and moving in out, in out. Tongue swirling, head bobbing up down, up down. Byakuya is loud now, spine arching, fingers grasping. Moans and curses spouting from perfect lips and Makoto can only watch in fascination as his actions unleash this secret self nobody else will ever see. 

Eventually his fingers retreat and a whine greets his ears at the loss of feeling, his tongue stills and he releases his hold on his partner bringing his head back up to look him in the eyes. Byakuya is red, embarrassed, a hand over his mouth as Makoto watches him. It’s probably going to take a while for him to stop feeling so vulnerable doing this, but he will get there. Makoto already has.

Makoto smiles, leaning over Byakuya and supports his weight either side of his face on spread palms. Byakuya meets his eye and draws him in to kiss him, Makoto’s mouths previous occupation seeming to bother him none for he kisses him deep and needy. 

Makoto isn’t stupid; he knows no one would believe they could do things this way. He’s smaller, softer and more compliant; they would assume Byakuya takes control of him and probably none to gently. Sometimes he does too, Makoto fondly recalls nights of frenzy where he ends up face down in the sheets, fingers scrabbling for purchase against fabric, face contorted in passion as his cries echo throughout the dorm room. Byakuya’s fingers bruise his hips as Makoto gives it up for him and he’s rewarded with punishingly hard bucking of hips that leaves him sore but satisfied. He bites his lip at the memory - those nights are good too.

Of course now isn’t one of those times, now is a gentler kind of affection. He slides long colt like legs up to wrap around his waist. Byakuya’s heels come to rest in the small of his back and Makoto caresses his face gently, smoothing stray golden hair behind his ears neatly. 

“You’re so exquisite like this”

Byakuya blushes redder if possible but is spared answering because Makoto is reaching down to undo his own jeans. He’s still fully clothed really, he’s rather warm in his hoodie but he’s not going to waste time undressing. This isn’t about him, not wholly.

His jeans and underwear slide down just low enough for what he needs and smiles down questioning softly

“Do you want to?” 

He’s asking because it’s the right thing to do but he does admit he slightly enjoys the embarrassment it brings to Byakuya’s face, as he swallows hard and is forced to admit that he does want it. He nods his head in an inelegant jerk, mumbling his affirmation much too quietly. And Makoto cannot resist, he tilts his jaw up to force blue eyes to look into his own.

I wont do anything unless you want me to baby” He kisses the corner of his mouth, his skin is so hot to the touch and if Makoto knows him at all he knows right his mind is in turmoil because he still feels vulnerable and weak like this.

His eyes are unblinking now although his cheeks are still pink he says with only a slight waver in his voice

“Yes…I want you”

He doesn’t want to humiliate him, of course not. He simply needs to know the consent is there, that and Byakuya is so cute when he’s flustered and no longer in charge.

His admittance is enough though and so he slowly pushes inside as gently as he can. And Byakuya hisses at the intrusion, his body resisting - fingers digging into Makoto’s skin. So he kisses him and kisses him and worships his skin with his lips and his fingertips until suddenly there’s a gasp and a beautiful ‘oh… oh!’ as his movements start to feel good and then he moves his hips in careful time, making sure to grace that point inside him that makes him see stars. 

Byakuya is a tough person to get to know for sure, heart hidden behind walls and walls of ice and steel but Makoto is in there now, has seen his beating heart and got to touch his soul and my god he doesn’t ever want anything else in his life. He loves this boy, this stubborn, understanding, cold, warm, mean, kind, arrogant, gentle, fierce soul that has given him so much in such a short time. He’s given himself and that is something more rare and precious than anything Makoto could ever have dreamed of. They are partners now, equals. Part of the same whole, they do everything together. Neither can stand above the other as superior in any way shape or form. 

Those nights in passion, of brutal loving, sharp nails and teeth and snapping of hips. Those are amazing too; if Makoto were more vulgar he would probably describe it as fucking. But oh he does love that too, an obscenely vulgar display where hidden thoughts and desires come out in a spectacular fashion. It’s not that often but when he does feel so inclined to release his inhibitions, Byakuya does look so pretty pinned beneath him or bent over for him. He knows it wounds his pride but he still gives it up anyway and Makoto loves him with every dig of nails and every sharp thrust of hips. Its equality and exploring those new boundaries they had never tested before. For Byakuya isn’t shy about fucking Makoto not one bit, not when he has him face down in the sheets nor when he’s on top of him and pins his wrists down while Makoto’s short skinny legs are resting over his shoulders. He loves it all because he loves him.

But he especially loves this, this gentility this softness. It’s not about the sex or the release. It’s about words that can’t be said, emotions that don’t make sense. It’s the whole world they are trapped in and the fear and uncertainty that swallows you alive. It’s something real and alive and theirs. Something that can’t be taken unless by death and they will protect each other as best as they can. They cannot control this place or what the mastermind will do but they can chose not to play, they can choose each other. Byakuya is his solace, his safety, the only thing he knows for sure, and his heart even.

He kisses him soft and tender, his hips never stop their rhythm but his eyes are what he loves him with. Green filled with such adoration and wavering emotion, it flows from him, radiates love and dedication with every movement, every sound that escapes his lips. He is uncertain of so much but nobody could ever contest how much he loves this boy. He cannot draw his eyes away from the bright blue that bares Byakuya’s soul; it captivates him and entrances him. So he worships him every way he can, his fingers trailing through hair and caressing neck and jaw while he whispers all the while “I love you, I love you” Lips kiss his jaw, his cheeks between declarations while his other hand supports his weight but it’s placed on Byakuya’s own hand. Not holding him down but fingers entwined, holding on to each other supporting and affectionate. 

It’s time, he can tell by the way Byakuya’s legs tense around his waist and the way his eyes finally close as his head lulls back in the sheets. For the umpteenth time he’s thankful these rooms are soundproof because god forbid anybody overhear the noises coming from them now. Byakuya sounds so sweet when his voice is set free, his loud appreciation for Makoto echoing the room repeated cries of ‘Ahhh…Yes!’ that do wonders for Makoto’s ego. He loves him until he screams Makoto’s name and then and only then does Makoto let himself go. 

And then the two are breathless and spent, Byakuya’s eyes open once more and he looks bashful at what has transpired but Makoto wont let him be embarrassed. He brushes sweaty strands behind Byakuya’s ears and smiles at him.

“You’re so beautiful”

Slowly, gently he slides out and shifts his weight to lie beside Byakuya instead. Strong arms encircle him and pull him close where he can nestle his head to his partner’s chest and hear the still erratic fluttering of his heart. Byakuya’s lips find his forehead and his fingers brush patterns in Makoto’s unruly hair as he feels wonderful contentment take his heart.

Makoto may have lead this encounter but now he’s the one to feel vulnerable, small and oh so precious as he’s held. Because his lover is so much taller than him and bigger than him but it gives him great comfort to be held. He knows Byakuya will feel it too; the shift in dynamic and it pleases him to know Byakuya wants to hold him and protect him in turn. 

“I love you Makoto” 

The words are quiet but they are sincere and they mean everything because they will never be repeated outside of this dorm room. Byakuya isn’t ordinarily overflowing with sentiment so when he says something, he means it truly and 100%.

“I Love you too Byakuya” he manages to draw a hand up to stroke his cheek, he tilts his head up to see those blue eyes and he cant help but smile “I’m so lucky”

“You are” Byakuya smirks “Ultimate Lucky”

“That’s not what I meant” Makoto laughs and playfully slaps his chest as Byakuya chuckles and draws him closer.

No, they wouldn’t understand. Nobody could comprehend their secret world and their secret selves. Maybe they would hate him if they knew he were so in love with the person they distrusted, despised. But Byakuya is more trustworthy than any of them now; he won’t risk Makoto’s life for anything. They don’t need to know, they don’t need to get it. He gets it and it’s his life and his decision to make.

Byakuya’s breathing is becoming heavier, he’s tired out and succumbing to sleep. Makoto has no desire to leave though, he snuggles in content and lets his eyes fall closed too. They are going to make it out of here, he’s determined. Maybe then they will get a chance at a real life together, where they can walk side by side, hand in hand. Maybe they can have their own apartment where they can be together every day with no cameras and no maniacal robot bear. The cameras, his eyes flick open in the direction of the intruding nuisance. He’s sure they’ve given the mastermind yet another show but that cant be helped, its not like they have much choice about being watched. Shrugging it off his eyes lull closed again and he breathes deep the scent of his love and relaxes in the comfort and warmth of him. 

Yes, maybe they can get their own place together; Maybe Makoto can be that kind of boyfriend that bakes cookies and buys too many houseplants and nags that they should get a pet. He smiles then, happy in his dreaming. Byakuya would probably be the kind of boyfriend that’s always rolling his eyes and shrugging his grumpy little shoulders at Makoto’s silly ideas and requests, but then does them anyway because it makes Makoto happy. He’s probably neater than Makoto and much more organized, but Makoto would try his best to keep everything nice. Because he wants to live in a nice, happy, cozy place with houseplants and the smell of cookies and a boyfriend that comes home to him at night and loves him for who he is.

The thoughts make him giddy and he smiles wider as he snuggles his face into Byakuya’s chest. It’s foolishly optimistic, but optimism is his strength after all. And even if the future is so uncertain right now, it’s still a nice dream to have.


End file.
